Another Subspace adventure
by SoulSword7
Summary: First story evah! We were just playing an awesome game one day when my friends and I were pulled in. As we adventure through the game world, we meet non other than the smashers, but instead of the heroic hero we get the outlaw assassin! WARNING: assassins, dragons, chocoholics, blood, Navi, and a few obnoxious moments. Yeeeaah first time so I suck at summaries. Should be cool.


**Um... Ok, I really, really, don't know how this is supposed to work. You want to know why? Because i'm new, just recently started, that kind of stuff and so this is my first attempt at writing. And it would be so awesome if some one could send reviews, PMs, that kind of stuff to me explaining how this thing works. You don't have to send a what you thought kind of review or PM, I just need help. That and I don't own anything. Excluding the story.**

**Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssss**

It was a nice, quiet Saturday morning with cars parked in their driveways, everybody was sleeping-exept for my friends and I of course. We were your average gamers that stayed up all night playing only the greatest game on earth, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, with brand-name sodas and popcorn, sitting in whatever we could find, while we smashed away at the buttons, not caring for blisters.

I was currently sitting in a pile of clothes, clean or dirty, I didn't care, my awesome bro-in-term next to me in a pile of pillow fluff we had torn out (let's call him Skylar :D) , beside him was my best friend Carley in a box filled with package peanuts, and to my other side was my other friend Thomas, well right now he wasn't sitting, he was dancing around while we played because he thought he was winning against me in a three stock battle.

Jumping over Ike, Link hit him with a back air attack, knocking him off the screen with a shield breaker as he tried to block when he landed. GAME in big letters appered on the screen when Ike went past the flyzone, loosing his last life.

"Damnit, Katelyn I almost had you for like, the thrid time tonite!" Thomas yelled at me as he slumped on the ground in defeat.

"Ooooo... Thomas just cussed, not only that but the second time you hit play while she was getting us popcorn so she had to start with one less stock than us, and she still won" Carley pointed out, while she suddenly hugged me.

"Really?, why do you hug people so much?" I asked, pushing her of me viciously. Standing up, I walked over to the fridge, pulling out another Mt. Dew, popping the can with one finger and taking a sip.

"Cuz i'm wierd"

"I noticed"

"I know you noticed"

"I know you noticed me noticing you"

"I know you noticed me noticing you noticed me"

"I know you noticed me-"

"Can we PLEASE move on, the last time you two did something like this it took fifteen minutes" Thomas stated, regaining his nice nature.

"Yeah, we should play Subspace Emissary on intense mode again, see if we could beat up some more mother fuckers". Now that my friends, is called a Skylar. Learn this children.

"Heck yea!, i'm player one!"

"Thom ass" (that's the nickname he gave him)

"What?"

"Shut up"

"Okay"

~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~

"GET'EM, GET'EM, GET'EM!"

"SCREW HIM BEFORE HE TELEPORTS AGAIN!"

"DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE FOOL!"

"JUMP OVER IT, IT'S THE DRAGON LAZER THING!"

"I KNOW WHAT I'M EFFIN' DOIN'!"

"OH SHIT!, IT'S THE OFF WAVES!, YOUR GONNA DIE!"

"NOT GONNA DIE, NOT GONNA DIE, NOT GONNA DIE!"

"YOU DIED YOU STUPID!"

"DO YOU WANT TO TRY!?"

~~~~~~~TIME SKIP AGAIN~~~~~~~

"Yay, we beat Tabuu!, what are we going to do now?" Carley asked.

Thomas advised while pulling out a recliner "Now we will most likely fall asleep due to being sleep deprived for three days strait, so I would save and close it". After a moment of shifting, he settled in and tried to sleep.

Knowing Thomas has the right idea I hit the save button on the screen and shut off the Wii.

I sighed _"wish Smash Bros. Were real, then we could have some _real_ fun" _grabbing some pillows and blankets, I threw them at Skylar and Carley receiving nothing in reply. _"They must already be asleep"_ I thought, stealing the items for myself. _"They won't notice, they sleep like rocks". _Putting everything in one, big pile I flopped on top and fell asleep, not knowing my life's dream was to come true.

~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~

"Katelyn, you had better wake up or we'll make you"

The sound of Thomas' voice woke me up from my epic dream about a zombie apocalypse in the Fire Emblem universe, it was getting good to, Lyn was surrounded by the zombies and then Ike Aethered all them. But knowing my friends, I had to get up.

"Katelyn, get your ass up and awake so we can play!"

There's the Skylar I know and love, ready to kindly wake me up before 10:00 at night so I can enjoy myself.

As I sat up, I said with a scratchy morning voice "I swear, we are going to be nocturnal by the end of the week".

"It's ALIVE!"

"Shut up Carley, or i'll punch you". Ahhhh... friendly love the nicest thing in the world.

"Hey, you got any grub, i'm starving!" Thomas called from my kitchen.

"Depends"

"As long as it's good i'll eat anything"

"Then the jelly is in the side door of the fridge and the peanut butter is in the pantry"

"Alrighty... you got anything besides Mt. Dew?"

"We got some Mt. Dew Voltage"

"That'll do"

And that's my morning.

A few minutes later he walked into the game room, carrying a buttload of PB and J in a bowl, a Mt. Dew Voltage sticking out of his pocket. He plopped onto my pile of pillows and started to mix the bowls contents together, turning the peanut butter a light purple. (Raise your hand if you've done this)

Skylar picked up a Wii remote and nunchuck and said "Ok then, lets-a play"

I tried to turn on the console, but it wouldn't start. I held the button down for awhile, but it still didn't turn on. _"Stupid thing, stop working now and i'll throw you in the tras__h"_

Just as I was going to rage quit, there was a sudden huge blast that blew my friends and I into the wall and I nearly blacked out.

As I sat up I saw in all its glory, a big rainbow colored vortex where my TV should've been. (Imagine an oval shaped smash ball) Also we were being pulled in. Wait, what! As soon as I touched it, my vision went all rainbow colored then black.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssss

_**AN/**_** Soooooo tell me what you thought even if it was the worst thing you ever saw, I want to know. This is three pages so if it's short I can try to make it longer and hopefully this will not be like the other attempt ****because it's a different beginning and we used our real names this time and if I haven't told you my friends and I made the story but none of them was interested in taking their time to write it, and I do this at like 'till three in the morning which i'm supprized I haven't been caught yet as my parents don't even know about the e-mail I made to sign up, much less everything my friends and I plan to do with it. Anyway enough with my rambling i've seen fanfics where the authors ask questions and I thought that was neat so I will start with the basics.**

**Whos your favorite Smash Bros. Character?**

**You don't have to answer 'jus thought I might try. And I can't think of a name for the story soooo any suggestions?**

**SoulSword over and out.**


End file.
